megarpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Algamicagrat/Harry Potter! You are late for class! 10 points from Gryffindor!
Okay okay. I know the title of this post is really long. But we really are "late for class"...in a way. So far we have the Hunger Games pages almost done. (Thanks Foot and Mel! I love you guys. Extra cookies tonight. xD) And now i think it is top time to make Harry Potter locations. So I got from the HP Wiki 150 pages that need to be created here. I know it sounds overwhelming. But with a team like you guys i think we can manage this. So here is the grand list: Hogwarts Castle A *Aragog's Lair *Armoury *Astronomy reading room *Astronomy Room B *Bean Bonus Room *Bed pan room *Black Lake *'Boathouse ' *Boathouse path *Book of Monster's Repair Workshop *Bottom of the Well *Broom cupboard *Broomshed C *Cauldron cupboard *Cauldron Room *Chamber of Secrets *Chamber off the Great Hall *Class 1 *Covered Bridge D *Dark Tower topmost cell *Defence Against Dark Art's Store Room *Detention Chamber *Disused classroom *Dragon Enclosure *Dungeon Chamber *Dungeon foyer *Dungeon foyer exit room - NN *Dungeon Portrait Room E *East Wing (first floor) *East Wing (sixth floor) *Enchanted Ceiling - NN *Entrance Hall broomstick cupboard - NN *Exterior Bridge F *Firefly Room - NN *Fourth Floor balcony G *Gargoyle Gate *Gnome Hole - NN *Grate Chamber - NN *Great Foyer - NN *Great Hall- Lilly Lovegood(2) (talk) G cont. *The Grindylow Lagoon *Ground floor - NN (category page) *Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Gryffindor Tower H *Headmaster's office *Hedge Maze *Hogsmeade Station *Hogwarts attic *Hogwarts East - NN *Road to Hogwarts *Hogwarts Gatehouse - NN *Hogwarts laundry *Hogwarts lawn - NN *The Library *Hogwarts locker rooms - NN *Hogwarts Puffskein Patch - NN *Hogwarts Quidditch locker rooms *Hogwarts Quidditch pitch *Hogwarts Whomping Willow *Horklump Patch - NN *Hospital wing *Hospital Wing stores NN *House Point Ceremony Chamber NN (great hall) *Hufflepuff Common Rooms I *Irma Pince's desk - NN J *Jinx Rooms - NN K *Keep Out! - NN *Hogwarts kitchens *Knights' Room NN L *Lawn by Forbidden Forest *Lever Rooms - NN *Library Corridor - NN *Hogwarts lockers - NN *Lost Wands - NN *Lower Art Room NN M *Muggle Studies showroom *Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom- Lilly Lovegood(2)(talk) N *No entry due to flooding - Mr. Filch - NN *North battlements *North Tower *North Wing O *Out Of Bounds - NN *Owlery P *Path to Owlery *Paved grounds NN (no idea what that is) *Portrait Hall *Portrait Room NN *Potions Classroom *Puffapod patch - NN Q *Quiet room - NN R *Ravenclaw Boys' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Ravenclaw Girls' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Ravine *Resting Chamber of Lord Voldemort - NN *Road to Hogsmeade *Road to Hogwarts NN (path to hogwarts) *Room of Doom - NN *Room of Requirement *Room of Rewards - NN *Room of Runes - NN *pumpkin patch NN *Ravenclaw Tower S *Second-floor arcade - NN *Second-floor potions storeroom - NN *Secret Cave - NN *Secret Muggle Room - NN *Secret room near the Training Grounds - NN *Secret shortcut from the first floor to the third floor - NN *Secret student sweetshop - NN *Shop - NN (category page) *Shrieking Shack *Slytherin Boys' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Slytherin Girls' Dormitory NN GOT PLAN FOR THIS *Small tower by the Great Hall - This will be Headmaster's Office *South Tower *Staffroom *Stink Bomb Store - NN *Stone Bridge *Storage Cupboard NN *Storeroom courtyard - NN *Study Area - NN *Suspension Bridge *Suspension Bridge foyer T *The Long Gallery - NN *The Quad battlements *Training Grounds NN (whats that) *Training grounds way to Quidditch Pitch *Troll Bedroom - NN *Troll Storeroom - NN *Trophy Room U *Underground Chambers *Unexplored passage to Hogsmeade -NN Honeydukes cellar passage way V *Vestibule of Mischief NN *Viaduct W *Warning! Keep Out! Dangerous Creatures Inside! - NN *Weasleys' Wares - NN *West Tower battlements *White Tomb *Wizard Card Collectors' Club room NN *Writing Supplies Room Æ *Ædificium Oriens NN Oh well i know this is gonna be hard. But we have to do it. Keeping some uniform to our pages This how i kinda like the pages: TEXT HERE! Category:Blog posts